A conventional receiving apparatus will be described below. In addition to ordinary broadcasts, television and radio broadcasts provide a user with emergency broadcasts including traffic information and various warnings. If the emergency broadcasts are delivered while the user is listening to the ordinary broadcasts, a conventional receiving apparatus reproduces the emergency broadcasts, allowing the emergency broadcasts to interrupt the ordinary broadcasts.
Patent document 1 relates to the invention of the present application.
Upon not being relevant to a destination area the user move to, emergency broadcasts, such as traffic information, may be unnecessary for the user. In this case, the conventional receiving apparatus has a problem to delivering the emergency broadcasts, allowing the emergency broadcasts to often interrupt the broadcasts which the user listens to.
Patent Deference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-126293